Historically
Individuals that are either permanently or temporarily disabled, typically rely on wheelchairs to get from place to place. The need of the wheelchair users are generally no different from those of non users. They must be able to get from place to place in a reasonable time period. They must be physically comfortable or they may tire more rapidly than would otherwise be the case. Furthermore, the individuals who use wheelchairs often have specialized needs. For example, some occupants may require extra devices to hold them in the wheelchair, or they may require a wheelchair with removable arm rests so that they may easily alight or board the wheelchair.
Wheelchairs have been in use for over one hundred years. In recent years, there have been many adaptations made to the original wheelchair. A major source for adaptations has involved devices to allow wheelchair users to become more mobile and self sufficient.